Junna Hoshimi
| weapon = "Jade Bow" | debut = Chapter 1 (Show Must Go On) Chapter 1 (4-koma) Chapter 1 (Overture) Episode 1 (anime) | voiactj = Hinata Sato Satō Hinata 佐藤日向 | voiacte = Shannon Emerick }} Junna Hoshimi (星見純那, Hoshimi Junna) is a character in the Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight franchise. She is a second-year student from the Actor Training Department at Seisho Music Academy's 99th Graduating Class. A top student who serves as the class representative. Has great decision-making and analytical skills, but is prone to overthinking. After choosing to pursue acting against her parents' wishes, she now frets over the gap in skill between herself and those with natural talent like Maya.https://www.en.revuestarlight-relive.com/character/junna/ Appearance Junna has jade-green eyes and slightly wavy plum hair, which goes up to her waist. Her hair is generally styled in a low ponytail that rests on her right shoulder, tied with an accessory with two jingle bells on it, and her bangs are swept to her left side. Her Seisho uniform consists of a gray blazer with dark-gray trimming and a gray knife-pleated skirt, a white button-up shirt, a red ribbon tie, and brown loafers, which she wears with white ankle socks. The outfit she wears around the dorm consists of a long chartreuse sweater and black leggings. Her revue outfit comprises a navy-blue jacket with golden piping, sky-blue flaps with golden piping and buttons, red cuff flaps with a golden trim, and a golden armband and epaulettes over a plain-white button-up shirt. Her belt is golden with a golden buckle. Her skirt is a sky-blue knife-pleated skirt with a white band near the bottom, a sky-blue ribbon at the back, and a light-blue tulle dress tail. Like all the other girls, she wears black boots with golden trim detailing and a tassel, as well as a red pelisse jacket with golden piping over her left shoulder, held to a red shoulder belt by a golden aiguillette and a golden button. Her weapon is bow and arrows, with the bow having a jade-colored gem at the tip. Personality Junna is an honor student who possesses great analytical skills, and excels in studying. She chose the path of a stage girl even though it was against her parents' wishes. While she is very skilled, like all the rest of the girls in attendance, Junna frequently worries about falling behind other stage girls, wanting to stand out and get a leading role. She greatly fears becoming "just another face in the crowd". Though she does play the part of a strict honors student on occasion, Junna is shown to have fun with the other members and even participate in rulebreaking for their sake, such as during the events of episode 3, where the girls attempt to cover for Karen and Hikari staying out past curfew. In episode 9, she believes Nana is a true stage girl. Junna is also very earnest about her role as class rep not just academically, but socially. She wants the others to rely on her and ask for help if they need it. Background Coming soon... Plot Coming soon... Relationships Nana Daiba The two appear to have a great amount of respect for each other, and Junna believes Nana is a true stage girl. Revues Anime * Revue of Passion * Revue of Desire Live * Revue of Fury * Revue of First Snow * Revue of Ultramarine * Revue of Rainbow * Revue of Auriga Trivia * Along with Nana, Junna is one of the few people not to visit family during breaks. She has stated she will not leave Seisho until she's finished all 3 years. * Junna's favorite gift is Suzu Castella. Gallery Stage Cards Seisho Music Academy Junna Hoshimi.png|Seisho Music Academy Junna Hoshimi Knight of the Black Lion Nation Junna Hoshimi.png|Knight of the Black Lion Nation Junna Hoshimi Musketeer Aramis Junna Hoshimi.png|Musketeer Aramis Junna Hoshimi Christine Junna Hoshimi.png|Christine Junna Hoshimi Happy Valentine Junna Hoshimi.jpg|Happy Valentine Junna Hoshimi Valentine Junna Model Sheet.png|"Happy Valentine Junna Hoshimi" Model Sheet Robin Hood Junna Hoshimi.jpg|Robin Hood Junna Hoshimi Minamo Okino Junna Hoshimi.png|Minamo Okino Junna Hoshimi Rapunzel Junna Hoshimi.png|Rapunzel Junna Hoshimi Belle Junna Hoshimi.png|Belle Junna Hoshimi Memoirs After-School Boot Camp.jpg|After-School Boot Camp So Many Frogs to Choose From.jpg|So Many Frogs to Choose From Choosing a Frame Carefully.jpg|Choosing a Frame Carefully A Moment in the Living Room.jpg|A Moment in the Living Room Banana's Strawberry Sweets.png|Banana's Strawberry Sweets The Phantom and Christine.jpg|The Phantom and Christine Wrapping Up the Year.png|Wrapping Up the Year Enjoying Winter.png|Enjoying Winter Sweet Days.png|Sweet Days A Valentine's Ensemble.png|A Valentine's Ensemble What's My Neighbor Reading?.png|What's My Neighbor Reading? Secret Swimming Practice.png|Secret Swimming Practice Synchro Girls!.png|Synchro Girls! References Category:Characters Category:Seisho Students Category:Stage Girls